


Newsies Oneshots for These Three Ships

by scrambleddragonegg



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, I only listed extra characters tbh, Jack is actually not dumb but yes he really is, Jack is dumb, M/M, Multi, Newsbians are DONE with Javid's SHIT, Spot is a piece of shit sometimes, but that's when he's not with race, crutchie deserves the world, read the trigger warnings, that's the mfing tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambleddragonegg/pseuds/scrambleddragonegg
Summary: As much as I hate to limit myself to three ships, I only know so many characters well enough to write them as full-fledged characters and not side characters. I'm sorry in advance!
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: (None of it is graphic) Child abuse, homophobia (mentioned), panic attack (implied)  
> Please please please please please please please please please I want requests please please please please please

Jack opens the door of the lodging house real late one night because of banging on the door. Who in the ever-loving fuck is up this late (or early)? He’s scared to see who’s there, but he can hear ragged breathing and someone trying not to sob. Whoever it is obviously needs help, but Jack also has to think about the boys just behind him. He decides to open the door and suddenly wishes that he hadn’t waited, and that this never happened.

“ _Help_.” Is all he says, practically collapsing into Jack. Where’s Specs? He needs Specs. Now.

“SPECS! SPECS WE’S GOT A PROBLEM!”

~

Davey’s been out for almost two days. He was beaten within an inch of his life, but by who? Not even the Delanceys would get a kid in their own home, right? Unless Davey had been out. Jack told him to not do stupid shit like that. Then there’s Les.

Les hasn’t shown up to sell papers since Davey arrived. Something isn’t right here. Jack intends to find out what.

A tap on his shoulder gets Jack to turn around. He sees Crutchie standing there, a worried expression on his face.

“Katherine is here, Jack. Says the two of you’s supposed to meet her for lunch two days ago. I didn’ tell her, honest Jack. She deserves to know.” Crutchie explains. Jack nods. With Davey the way he is, Jack completely forgot that they were supposed to grab a bite with Kath.

The reporter walks in, angry, but her anger quickly fades into pure shock and then utter fury.

“David!” She cries out.

“Who did it?” She asks quickly.

“I don’ know, Kath. He showed up here the day we’s supposed to meet you.” Jack explains.

Katherine falls to her knees quickly, her left wrist on David’s forehead and her right hand checking his pulse.

“His heart is racing and he’s burning up, Jack. He’s so pale…” Katherine stumbles, terror evident in her voice. Jack wraps an arm around her shoulders and she cries into his.

“I know, Kath. I’m gonna find who did this to him and I’s gonna kill ‘em.”

~

David wakes up in a panic. Where is he? Is he still at home? Was showing up at the lodging house a dream? Did he get Davey again? It’s dark outside so it’s possible…

“Davey!” Jack’s voice calls. David flinches at the loudness of it.

Oh good, he’s not home.

“David? He’s awake!” Katherine’s voice follows shortly after. He flinches again. This time Jack notices.

“Davey, hey. Talk to me, eh? Who did this too you?” Jack asks. David opens his mouth but decides better and closes it, only worrying Jack further.

“David, we can’t help if you don’t talk to us.” Katherine tries. This time David shakes his head.

“Davey, was it the Delanceys?” Jack questions. He shakes his head.

“Another Newsie?” Kath wonders. Another shake.

“Davey, did you go walking last night?” Jack asks, apparently getting an idea. He shakes his head. Jack looks to Katherine and the two share a silent conversation right in front of David, leaving him out of the loop. Why did he “say” that? Now they’ll know for sure, right? David doesn’t know if that’s a bad thing or a good thing, but he doesn’t stick around to find out what their conclusion is. David stands up from the bed and runs out the fire escape and down into the streets below. He has to get to Sarah. To Les. That man isn’t safe.

“David!” Katherine shouts, chasing after him. He can hear Jack’s speedier footsteps not far behind.

“You can’t go back there!” Jack tries. David ducks around the corner, hoping to throw them off. His head is pounding and his sides ache. So much for getting back home then.

David trips over his own shaky limbs and Jack catches him before he hits the concrete pavement. Upon seeing Jack and Katherine’s worried faces, David just _sobs_. After a while of just sitting there, the three of them, David finally speaks, his voice hoarse and burning because of last night. It was last night, right?

“I-It’s n-never been this b-bad!” He sobs.

“What do you mean?” Jack asks, still unsure of the facts in front of him. Mr. Jacobs is a perfectly nice man, how the hell is he beating Davey like this?

“He’s always just ignored it. He said he saw us selling one day, Jack. All over each other, he said- He’s always just ignored that I like guys too, you know?” David says, hiccupping loudly through his sentences.

Katherine and Jack share a look that apparently sets a plan in motion.

“Alright, Davey. I’m gonna help you back to the lodging house, aight? You’s gonna get some rest and Kath’s gonna get some meds for you an’ meet us there. We’s gonna take care of you, okay?” Jack asks. David nods, standing up as quickly as he can. Katherine walks with them for a bit, until it doesn’t make sense to go the same way anymore. David whines at the loss of half the warmth he was getting.

David is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Jack paces back and forth through the room. He doesn’t want to leave Davey alone, but he knows that Davey wants to check on Les and Sarah. He knows he should stay and wait until Davey wakes up, but he wants to go punch Mayer Jacobs in the goddamn throat. He only stops his pacing when Katherine returns with the medicine and refuses to leave either of their sides until David is at least awake again.

Jack leans down to kiss the poor guy’s forehead.

“We’re gonna take care of you, Davey. I promise you that one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace and a bit of choking but like no sensations really explained.

Race sneaks out _again_. Third time this week. So, Jack decides to follow him and see what’s up. David happened to be staying at the lodging house that night and decided to follow his curious boyfriend.

Race practically sprints to and across Brooklyn Bridge in hopes of catching Spot before he just falls asleep. Spot’s been known to do that recently due to the added stress of winter and food shortages. More new kids have shown up to sell papers.

“Is he headin’ to Brooklyn lodging?” Jack thinks aloud. He turns to David, who is shivering behind him. He hugs him close. Jack has more meat on his bones and David eats regularly. It’s a bit backwards.

“I th-think s-so…” David replies, recognizing the route when he can focus again. They stop for so long that they lose Racetrack. It’s not hard seeing as he is the fastest of Manhattan.

Race knocks on the window of Spot’s floor, looking for his boyfriend. He hears footsteps scuff on the concrete and whips his head around only to see no one there. He sure hopes no one followed him. For their sake more than his.

Spot answers the knock with a growl, practically yanking Race through the window.

“What’s up, Spotty? Missed me that much?” Race teases. Spot growls again, almost shutting Race up. The latter knows how to rile his boyfriend up though and doesn’t stop.

Spot thinks, no, _knows_ that Race is a damned brat.

“What? Isn’t now usually when you shut me up?” Race taunts, keeping his loudmouth running. Spot sees two figures duck around a corner outside and freezes for a moment, studying the spot they disappeared behind.

“C’mon, Spot. I didn’t come across the bridge tonight for nothin’, did I? I wanna kiss my boyfriend…” Race whines.

“Shut up a sec, will you?” Spot hisses. Race’s previous smirk returns.

“Make me, Spotty.” He replies.

“Don’t. Tempt. Me.” Spot knows his tone is dangerous from the way Race’s pupils expand. It’s dark already so they were wide to begin with. Now there’s almost no color, just black.

“I’ll tempt you if I-” Spot shuts him up with a rough kiss, hand slamming into Race’s throat. The taller boy lets out a surprised whimper. The kiss is slow but rough. The pressure of it and of Spot’s hand is nearly enough to make Race see stars as it is. Spot never did that before. The shorter Newsie pushes Race back into the window he just entered from. It’s closed now, leaving Race’s back, despite being covered by his loose fitting, damaged shirt, hard pressed against the freezing surface.

Spot is the one to pull back, seeing as Race was physically unable to. All Race can do is whimper once more at the lack of contact. Spot’s hand holds him by his neck against the window, but his lips form a frown.

“Spot wh- That was- You’s never-” Spot cuts Race off with yet another growl.

“Did that not get anythin’ through, Racer? Now be a good boy and shut. Up.”

Race squirms a bit, but after a sharp look from Spot, stops his writhing around. Spot, once he’s positive there’s no movement outside, leans back in to kiss Racer. The kiss is slow again, but Spot plans on devouring Race tonight, starting with his mouth. His tongue licks all through Race’s mouth. Slow and strong. Like licking icecream.

Race _loves_ it. His hands search for something to grab and rest themselves on Spot’s short hair as Spot takes what he wants. It’s not forceful, but it is enough to let both boys know who’s in charge at the moment.

A rough slam from the fire escape just outside makes both boys jump. They both turn and spot feels his blood run cold. Jack Kelly.

Damn.

Despite everything else, Spot feels Race’s heart rate pick up and hears his breathing turn ragged. He tears his eyes from the boy on the fire escape and turns his attention to the boy beneath him.

“Shit. Race, look at me, alright? You’s gonna be fine. We’s gonna be _fine_.” Spot nearly coos at the panicking boy. Race starts shaking and Spot takes that moment to send a deadly glare at Jack.

“Jack? What’s wrong?” David’s voice asks from below. Spot hears it, but not Race. Good.

“Leave.” Spot mouths at the stunned Manhattan king.

Jack makes a face and Spot knows exactly what it means. _We’ll talk later_.

Jack nearly jumps down the fire escape, pulling David along with him as he runs through Brooklyn towards the Manhattan lodging house. This should get interesting.

“Racetrack, look at me. C’mon… Race. Racer.” No answer from the freaked out boy.

“ _Toni_.” Spot finally says. He’s rubbing circles into Race’s back now.

“Antonio, you and me are gonna be fine. Ain’t no way am I gonna let Jack Kelly tear us up, you hear me? Me and you are gonna be good, you hear? You ain’t gotta worry ‘bout it.”

Jack hauls ass back to Manhattan lodging house. He did _not_ need to see one of his closest friends making out with _Spot Conlon_ of all people. Not that he isn’t happy Race found someone, but Spot? It’s not even that he’s a boy. It’s just… Spot?

David just smiles knowingly. He wanted to humor Jack despite already knowing why Race had been sneaking around at night. David just wants to see the Newsies happy. Spot’s not so bad according to Race anyway.

Jack had to find out eventually.


End file.
